User blog:Mistfire333/Districts 16-20
Just an easy access list to Mistfire333's districts 16-20! District 16: Fruit A very eco-friendly district, District 16 has lush jungles and fruits everywhere. People here make livings off fruit picking, making them good at climbing trees but they also have good construction abilities, making well-protected huts as homes. Flaws are scarce, but the notable flaws are their people's intense trust for others, making them vulnerable for betrayal and their slow movement. Swimming is this district's strength, it being an island southwest of District 4's coast. This is not a career district. Example Name Male: Palm Nanners Example Name Female: Citrus Breeze District 17: Meteorology A high tech city, you'd think this place was the capitol once you got a good look. The only difference is that these people have a modern 21st century look, not the ridiculous style the capitol has. They have good prediction skills and also have experience in quick thinking, but they also have high intelligence. Many are smartasses, up to the point where they're easily disliked as much as the capitol. They never make allies easily due to this, a dangerous risk in the games. District 17 is found 10 kilometers north of District 7. This is not a career district. Example Name Male: Celsius Fog Example Name Female: Blizzard Rain District 18: Military Training ATEN-SHUN! This district features a lot of discipline, horsing around will not be tolarated anywhere and will be rewarded with punishment. Expect a lot of hardened soldiers here, and a lot of hardened children too. Try to make them laugh, I dare you, you'll waste your time. They all have their own personalities in this battlefield styled district, tents everywhere as high as 8 feet and as wide as 15 feet. The sights are scarce here, everything being so dull. The tributes from here have good hand-to-hand combat skills along with self defense, and they are trained with basic military weapons such as daggers, machetes and crossbows. But, they do not like to talk much and are prone to go insane/suicidal at any moment. This District is tucked in the empty void west of the Capitol. This is a career district Example Name Male: Ammo Trench Example Name Female: Mercy Shank District 19: Supernatural These people are creepy as hell. An inane asylum being the centerpiece of this giant district, homes are run down like haunted houses with gothic sights everywhere, gothic signs, fences and even sidewalks. This is where all the psychos go, where all the people with unexplainable qualities end up. Dog-Eat-Dog, your neighbor could be dead by next morning. These tributes specialize in stealth, and any stealth-type weapons like sickles. District 7's old location is now the home for this "halloween town", with it's many dead trees. The night is permanent in this mysterious world, a yellow moon hanging over the district. The insanity is everywhere, so the tribute's weaknesses are based off insanity. This is both a career and non-career district Example Name Male: Howl Bloodmoon Example Name Female: Succubus Angel District 20: Medicine The number one thing a nation needs is it's overall health. Without a single bacteria in sight, this is a very polished district made up of marble and gorgeous diamonds. Richer than the Capitol in few places, everyone knows how to stay healthy here, specializing in medicine and herbal remedies. These people aren't that much of fighters, but they can poison things easily as a weapon. Found right next to the capitol seperated by just a few kilometers of a lake, this district's appearance is easily explained from this. This is a non-career district. Example Name Male: Therapy Cura Example Name Female: Remedia Heart